Always Fighting
by Karalyne
Summary: One-Shot. For all you BlackStar x Maka lovers... Really adorable!


**This is a one shot for all you Star x Maka fans. Sorry for not updating my other stories much. Uhmmmm...I just wanted you to be happy so yeah.**

 **I also noticed that he BlackStar is really nice to Maka in the manga. He is like always there for her...soooo yeppp...**

* * *

 _We Do Fight..._

Maka was sitting in Stein's class with Soul snoring loudly next to her. She tried to focus, but instead gave up and snapped her pencil in half. She threw it randomly and bumped her head onto the desk. BlackStar laughed at her. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOWN WHEN I'M AROUND!" he still had his HUGE ego after the fight on the moon. Maka ignored him, but her head was jerked up from BlackStar pulling on her pigtails. "Bookworm...did you hear me..." he said in a ruthless tone. Maka's eyes tuned a more fiercer green as he kept calling her names. She finally snapped.

"SHUT UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING- WORTHLESS LITTLE- YOU YOU YOU... WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!" she slammed her fist onto the desk. BlackStar's gaze hardened. "Take that back..." he said angrily. "NO IT'S THE TRUTH! THAT'S PROBABLY WHY THE STAR CLAN NEVER WANTED YOU!" now Soul was awake watching in fear. BlackStar made a fist and brung it back before pushing it forward to catch Maka's face. But before it got to it, Maka caught it and squeezed it in her hands. "Heh...I feel so bad for you..." she said in a deep tone.

BlackStar's hand was getting crushed in the girl's grip. She had gotten stronger. Before anything else can happen, Stein threw both of them down the stairs, where they stumbled onto each other. Maka ran out the room. "Get the hell out my classroom..." Stein had a scalpel in his hands. BlackStar walked out holding his hand. The door was slammed behind him, and he heard sniffling besides him. He looked down to his right and saw Maka crying in her knees. BlackStar sat next to her, making her stiffen.

The two didn't say anything, or didn't even try to look at each other. Finally Maka wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry..." BlackStar muttered. Maka turned her back on him and he did the same. "Same..." she criss-crossed her legs and laid her head in her hands. "You've been getting stronger..." BlackStar admitted. He fidgeted when she didn't say anything for a while. "Yea...mostly because of you..." she smiled thinking of all the times they would argue. BlackStar put his hands back and laid his head against Maka's.

Maka blushed a light pink. Why was he so sentimental some times? Why to her? And why does it seem that he gets closer to her than before...? She bit her lip and looked at his hand. It was white and it looked broken. She gasped and took it into her's. This made the godly boy try and match her position, and when he did, he avoided eye contact with her. "Oh my...I am sooo sorry..." she rubbed it gently. He shuddered at her warmness rubbing off onto his cold skin. Her touch was very gentle. "Maka..." he whispered. She looked over at him.

He looked up and had tears in his eyes. "Do you think...the star clan wouldn't have ever accepted me..." he spoke. Maka took his words like a brick to the face. It was her fault for saying it. Now he is having doubts. Her hands hooked under his, and she pulled him into a hug. "Look...I didn't mean it...besides you did the right thing...I mean...not everyone has the chance to make their own decisions..." she rubbed his back softly. He hugged her back and buried his nose in her neck. She smelt like strawberries and peaches...weird mix.

Even when the two fight a lot, he made sure she was just fine, because when she wasn't for some reason it would affect him. "I will pick you up..." she whispered softly. He pushed her back and looked into her emerald eyes. She smiled softly and dropped her hands on his lap. BlackStar held her tiny hands in his and smiled back.

 _Yea they fought a lot...but that is what a great relationship is..._

* * *

 **Sorry...may be short but I think it's adorable...and I am having a bit of trouble with the Band story...but ima update soon enough. Bye Kitties!**

 **~Tiny**


End file.
